Taxi Brooklyn Season Two
by GRWriter1
Summary: Taxi Brooklyn Season 2 Written By GRWriter (NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED) BRING IT BACK This First post is Episode one so its not completed ... Just would love to know what you think
1. Episode One Part 1

Taxi Brooklyn Season 2 - My version

Written By GRWriter

(NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED)

Location:

Crime Scene

Cat is still collapsed on the floor as she watched Gregg fall to the ground and the fire explode where she thinks her mum is on the boat that has just exploded.

Ambulances come rushing in and paramedics get to work fast

Baker goes over to Cat

Baker: " Cat we have to let them get him to hospital, come on Cat, they will do everything they can" he said

Esposito takes Annabelle to the police station.

As they put Gregg in to te back of the ambulance she Cat is still on the floor crying.

Ambulance driver: "Are you getting in?"

Cat didnt respond.

Baker:" we'll follow on" he nodding for the ambulance to go

the ambulance leaves the docks.

Baker is about to walk over to her but is stopped by Leo

Leo:" can i?"he asked

Baker:" go ahead, ill wait in car" turning towards his car with tears running down his face.

Leo:" I need you're help Cat" he said kneeling next to cat to help her up

Cat:" I cant do this, i cant... him and my mum, i cant , ive lost it all"

Leo:" you havent lost me... i know that isnt what you want to hear but, ill be by your side and Baker" he smiled weakly

Cat:" but my mom..." she cried

Leo:" we dont know if she was on that boat Cat, thats where you detective work comes in, she may of gone somewhere else and not told you" he said

Cat hugged Leo and both went to the get in the Car with Baker.

LOCATION: Down the high way

Driving down the high way

Leo:" can you take me to the airport, i have a bad feeling about Ronnie, he cut off and then i just ran over to you not even trying to phone him back"he asked

Baker:" Cat, its up to you" he said turning to look at her

Cat:" yes.. Airport" she said

Still driving Baker goes to put the Radio on

(Radio)

Presenter: FBI AGENT GREGG JAMES HAS BEEN SHOT IN..."

before it Finished Cat turned it off.

Now pulling up at the Airport.

Location: Airport

Police surround the Airport

Police Officer:" No civilians past this point"

Cat:" whats happened?"

Police Officer:" No update to civillians are allowed madam, please stand back and let us do our work"

Cat:" Im Detective Sulliven, This to my right is Captain Baker and this to my left is ..." looking at Leo " a police co-ordinator, now will you let me know what the hell has happened"

Baker:" calm down Cat" he said

Leo looks ar the ambulance and says

"Cat... "

Cat:" not now Leo" she said firmly

Leo:" thats Ronnie" he said

Cat:" can you please let our Police co-ordinator see his cousin..."

The police went on his Radio

Cat:" NOW" she screamed

Police:"Madam please wait, you have to see my sergent"

Cat just went under the tape and took Leo with her.

Cat:" Can you tell me whats going on please"

Paramedic:" Stabbed victim with no name..."

Leo:" he's called Ronnie" he said

Paramedic:"are you coming... we have to go now" she said

Leo looked at Cat

Cat:" go, we'll sort this out... promise" she said smiling

Leo Left in the amubulance

Cat:" im taking this case." she said

Baker:" oh no, not after what has just happened Cat "

Cat:" i have to..."

Baker:" Caitlyn"

Cat:" please, i have to do this for Leo, he's helped me so much and now its my turn to get his son and wife back safe!" she shouted

Baker:" fine but this is your last case.."

cut off

Cat:" what..." startled " you aint my Dad , so stop trying to be him this is my career .. you are my Captain"

Baker:" for the weekend, Caitlyn, im not trying to be your dad, im just looking out for you because your dad was a good friend of mine and i want to look out for you Cat, im not trying to be him" he said

Cat:" im sorry"

Baker:" this Case then you rest for the weekend"

Cat nodded.

Baker and Cat walk in to the sercurity Room where all CCTV is.

Baker:" Hi, im Captain Baker and this is Detective Sulliven, can we take this case over?"

Officer:" Im sorry you cant we are seeing this case through" he said

Baker:" well this is linked to the shooting of FBI Agent Gregg James and we are working wth them" he stated

Officer:" im getting on the phone to the officer in charge and double checking this"

Cat text Esposito to pretend to be in charge of the investigation.

Cat then ring the phone and says " here, how about you talk to the officer now" she said

Baker looked at her shocked

the officer got off the phone

Officer:" Im sorry, i will be out of your way "

Cat smiled

Baker:" what did you do"

Cat:" Captain, im a detective" she smirked

Cat:" what we got"

Security:" nothing"

Cat:" nothing ,what ... how .. how have you got nothing your an airport full of cameras and sercurity inside and out and you have nothing" she screamed

Baker:" Sulliven"

Security:" they must use this airport"

Cat:" give me the tapes".

Taking all the tapes and telling everyone all evidence back to the station she works at asap.

Cat:" some of our officers will be down and they will keep me updated so get on with your job" she said

Turining round and heading for the car

Cat:" i cant believe i pulled that off, Hospital, i need to see Leo and Ronnie and Gregg" she said

Baker go in the car and put the his blue llights on.

Location - Hospital

Cat:" Im detective Sulliven, ive come to see how Gregg James is and Ronnie a stabbing victim?" she asked politley

Receptionist:" ill get a doctor to come see you"

Baker:" Thank you"

Leo comes round the corner

Leo:" Cat" he said tears forming

Cat:" hows Ronnie? is he ok" she asked hugging him

Leo sat on the chair and Cat sat next to her

Doctor:" Detective Sulliven, i heard you wanted to speak"

Baker:" you stay with Leo, ill talk to the doc" he said

Baker talked to the Doctor

Cat:" how's Ronnie?"

Leo:" they say he's critical and we should phone his family but i dont know who they are , we met at work thats it and i dont know what to do" he said

Cat:" we'll help, all of us, we'll get your family back as well"


	2. Episode One Part 2

Cat took her coat off

The Doctor got rushed back in to surgery.

Baker had a sad look on his face.

Cat:" he's dead isnt he" she stuttered standing up

Leo looked up

Baker:" No, but he's in critical condition and so is your friend" he said

Cat:" why did she do this, it wasnt my fault" she cried

Baker went over to Cat and hugged her.

Cat's phone went off

Cat:" Esposito, what've you got"

Esposito:" bad news Cat"he said

Cat:" what" angrily

Esposito:" the kidnapping has nothing to do with Annabelle" he said

Cat:" then who, who can it be?" she said confused

Esposito:" we aint sure yet" he said calmly

Cat:" get workng on it then instead of telling me nothing useful Esposito" angrily

Cat brushed her hands through her hair.

Leo:" what is it Cat" he asked politley

Cat stayed quiet

Baker:"Cat"

Cat:" WHAT!" she snapped " i am trying to think"

Leo:" whats happened Cat" he asked again calmly

Cat:" the kidnapping of your wife and child has nothing to do with annabelle, is there anyone else you know it may be?" looking Leo in the eyes.

Leo just Nodded

Cat:" who?"

Leo didnt say anything

Cat:" i need names Leo, so i can help" she said

Leo:" I know, ok, I know"

As he said this he got a picture sent to him of his wife and child tied to chairs and tape around their mouths.

Leo:" Cat, please help me, please" he cried

Cat:" i need names Leo and with names i need background information so we can get them back safe"she said

Cat:" give me your phone, im taking it back to station to track the number"she continued and put her coat back on

Leo:" here but how am i going to get back?" stating a point

Baker:" take Cat's phone and ring my phone" he suggested

Cat:" wow wow, hold up, let him take your phone" turning to face Baker

Baker:" fine whatever, dont go through any message and ill know if you have" he said pointing at him" turning to head to the exit

Cat smiled :" keep me updated on both"

Leo:" how will i know about Gregg?" he said " its not if im police or anything"

Cat:" ill get round that now, let me go sort this out" she smiled

Leo headed back to Ronnie's Room

Cat went to the desk.

Cat:" Hi"

Receptionist:" Detective Sulliven, how can i help?" she asked politely

Cat:" the guy i was with, i want all updates sent to him on the paitents Gregg James and Ronnie, the stab victim"she said

Receptionist:" Yes mam"

Cat gave her a weird look for calling her mam

Cat:" dont call me that again please and thank you"

With that Cat headed to the door and Baker was there with the car.


	3. Episode One Part 3

Now back at the office.

Esposito:" Cat..." He shouts

Cat:" what?" She said

Esposito:" we've had names been given who booked a place on the boat, but please let..."

Cat:" OMG, she's on that boat isn't she hasn't called, she's dead isn't she" she cried

Esposito:" Cat, calm down, we have not confirmation who is actually on the boat, she still might not be on it" he tried to reassure her

Cat:" Esposito are you bloody serious, her name is on the bloody list" she said angrily because she's upset

Baker:" get working Esposito NOW" he shouted

Esposito:" yes sir" he scurried back to his desk

Baker:" she might not be on it Cat, she could have..." Cut off

Cat:" MUM..." She cried and ran up to her

Baker:" Frankie" he said happily

Everyone sounded relieved

Frankie:" what's happened?" She ask casually

Cat:" why haven't you been answer your phone, do tuk not bloody listen to te radio" she screamed at her

Baker:" calm down Cat" he said softly

Cat:" calm down, I thought you was dead mom, Annabelle blew up the boat that you told us you was going on and shot Greg" she cried hugging her mum

Frankie:" baby, I'm sorry, I met with your Auntie, she's split up with your uncle and I didn't want distractions, she was a mess sweetheart" she said trying to calm Cat down

Cat:" oh and we haven't been a mess have we, I my of lost my first husband and I thought you was dead and we are just meant to be fine" she yelled

Frankie:" I'm sorry,Cat, I won't turn my phone off in future ever, I'm sorry" she said hugging Cat tighter

Baker:" are you ok though?" He asked

Frankie nodded

Baker:" what made you not go on the boat?" He asked

Frankie:" Jean come to the door after 3 years of not seeing her, turns up crying on doorstep so I let her in and her husband has cheated on her.. Enough of all this though you have a job to do, I'll stay here till you finish so you know where I am" smiling

Cat nodded

Cat then recieved a phone call from Leo

Leo:" you need to get down here NOW" he said

Cat:" what is it ... What's happened?" She asked Scared to know

Leo:" get down here now Cat, take my word for it"

Cat put the phone down

Cat:" I've .. Umm.. Got to get ... To the umm hospital... Something happened and apparently I need to be there" on the verge of tears

Baker:" I'll come" he said

Cat:" no please, look after mom, please" she pleaded

Baker nodded

Frankie was confused

Esposito was at his desk working

Cat left for the hospital

Baker filled Frankie in with what's happened.


	4. Episode One Part 4

Cat ran out of the station and jumped in to her car and hit the lights.

Speeding down the high way to the hospital.

Taking a swift right in to a parking space in the hospital car park.

Jumping out the car, slamming the door shut and locking it, Cat runs in to the hospital.

Leo was pacing up and down

Cat:"LEO" she shouts

Leo:" Cat, over here" he shouts back

Cat:" what's happened? Is Greg ok? Ronnie? " she aske fastly

Leo:" I'm so sorry Cat"

Cat collapsed on the floor

Cat:" no"

Leo dropped to the floor to pick her up

Leo:" I'm so sorry Cat, they said that the injuries sustaine were to bad and tried everything" he told her

Cat cried loudly

Leo was hugging her tight

Leo got the phone out of his pocket and phoned the office phone at the police station.

Baker:" Hello Captain Baker speaking" he said

Leo:"Captain It's Leo, Cat need to be sent home"

Baker heard Cat crying.

Baker:" whats happened?" He asked worried

Leo:" it's Greg sir, he's gone" he said

Baker:" Ok, I'll get Monica to come get her with Frankie" he told him

Leo:" thank you, it's just I Ronnie" he said

Baker:" it's fine, don't worry, you stay I'll come get my phone when I can " he said politely

At the Police Station

Baker walked out of his office

Monica was just walking towards Baker

Baker:" Monica, take Frankie to the hospital now, Greg has died and Cat is in a state but Leo has to stay" he said

Monica:" of course, Frankie come on"

Frankie and Monica drove to the Hospial.


	5. Episode One Part 5

Frankie was crying

Monica was driving fast with the bluegills on.

Monica:" I'm so sorry Frankie, I knew you were close to him" she said

Frankie just nodded

Taking a right and parking the car Frankie got out and walked in to the hospital

Cat:" mom" she cried

Frankie:"I know baby , I'm sorry" she told her

Cat:" I loved him even after the cheating and I was horrible to him ..." She cried " and took a bullet... It should have been me " she cried louder

Frankie:" it shouldn't of been anyone sweetheart"

Monica:" we'll get them Cat... All them" going over to he and hugging her

Doctor:" Relatives of A Ronnie?" He shouted

Leo excused himself and went over

Doctor:" Ronnie has sustained a bad cut and wound which did go straight through the skin, we have managed to repair te damage and he will be fine" he told him

Leo:" thank you ... Thank you so much doctor" he said smiling

Doctor:" my pleasure you are able to see him but he's sleeping at the moment"

Leo nodded

The doctor walked off

Cat wiped her tears and asked if Ronnie was ok

Leo just nodded

Frankie:" come in let's get you home"

Monica reached in the pocket of Cats and threw her car keys to leo

Monica:" so your able to get Gomel she smiled

Leo:" thank you" he smiled back

They got Cat home and she put herself on the sofa curled up in one of Gregs old cardi's he left.

Monica stayed with her as did Frankie


	6. Episode One Part 6

Driving Cat and Frankie Home Monica didn't Say a word.

Cat:" drop me at the precinct" she said wiping her eyes

Frankie:" darling let's get you home, you shouldn't be working... Not today" she said sympathetically

Cat:" mom , I have to work... Please , to get through this... I cannot sit at home and do nothing" she said

Frankie:" I'm sorry.." Cut off by Monica

Monica:" sorry sweetie , it's boss's order" she said pulling up outside Frankie's house

Cat:" well can't i do paperwork from home or something please, I need to be doing something ... Anything" she cried

Monica:" I'll head back and ask Baker and if he says yes then I'll bring you something to work on " she smiled

Cat nodded and got out the car

Frankie:" thank you "

Monica left

Frankie went in the house

Frankie:" we have to talk about this , and his family they will want to see you" she told Cat

Cat was curled up on Sofa

Cat:" I can't... It's my fault"she cried

Frankie:" come here, it's not, you didn't say jump in front of me greg" she said

Cat:" mum ..."

Frankie:" sorry to be blunt, but this isn't your fault" she told Cat

Phone rings

Frankie:" hello"

Monica:" hey it's Monica, Baker said no to work but I'll work on it for her promise" she said

Frankie:" thank you, I'll let her know... Don't worry about it"

Monica:" I'll call you back a bit later"

Frankie:" ok bye"

Monica:" bye"

Frankie put the phone down

Frankie:" he won't give you work yet but Monica is working on it" she told Cat

Cat:" I need work mom, I need to , it's the only thing what will get me through"

Frankie:" I know and he will give you some him soon just not today"

Cat just cried


	7. Episode One Part 7

At the Hospital

Leo was in Ronnie's room and was waiting for him to come round

Bakers phone rings

Frankie:" John, will you send over some work for Cat, she isn't doing as well" she asked

Leo:" Frankie, it's Leo, I'm heading to the precinct very soon, so I will get some for her" he said

Frankie:" thank you Leo, really appreciate it " she said happily

Leo:" my pleasure"

Frankie put the phone down

Leo sat talking to Ronnie

" so, we need you to wake up, they have my boy Ron and your the only person who saw them please wake up" he cried

Bakers phone rings again

Baker:" Leo it's baker , need you here now"

Leo:"coming now"

Baker puts the phone down

Leo talks to Ronnie again

"Ron I have to go now but I'll be back soon as I can ... Really could ..."

Cut off

Ronnie flat lines


End file.
